


awake, asleep

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cute boys, M/M, mentions of jason, mentions of the lesbians, mentions of trina and mendel, whizzer is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: whizzer brown watches and thinks.





	awake, asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [winedrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedrunk/gifts).

As a whole, Whizzer Brown was used to being the pretty one. He’d known this fact for all his life and made no secret of it.

Whizzer Brown wore pink. Whizzer Brown wore strawberry lip balm. Whizzer Brown had hair that looked perfect no matter the occasion.

So why now, Whizzer Brown wondered, gazing at the man next to him as he snored, his wild curls in disarray and his shirt somewhere around the room, why now was the only word Whizzer Brown thought when he looked at him, ‘pretty’?”

Marvin was not pretty. He was handsome, he was rough around the edges but dorky and awkward and ever so slightly aggressive. 

He had his moments, though. His moments of calm, his moments of purity. His moments of making Whizzer feel like they were the only two people in the world.

This was one of them.

Whizzer didn't know what he’d do without Marvin. The man who woke him up with kisses every morning and a husky whisper of  _ ‘I love you’.  _ The man who teased him for spending hours doing his hair. The man who gave him roses every anniversary.

The man who gave him a family.

Without Marvin, Whizzer would have no karaoke with Charlotte, no shopping with Trina, no martinis with Cordelia, no Mario Kart with Mendel.

No Jason. 

Oh  _ god,  _ no Jason. Whizzer didn't think he could live without Jason.

Marvin’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed at Whizzer in awe.

“Thought you didn't watch me sleep?” He mumbled, voice thick and husky.

Whizzer smiled, trailing a line down Marvin’s cheek to swipe at his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, well. You're just too pretty not to watch.”

Marvin melted, pulling Whizzer down for a kiss. 

“Thank you.” Whizzer whispered against his lips. The shorter man pulled back, confused.

“What for?”

“Y'know. Existing.”

He gazed at Whizzer with wide eyes, kissing him again and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. They stayed like this for awhile, stealing kisses and watching each other’s eyes.

“I love you, babydoll.” Marvin uttered, his hand a permanent fixture in Whizzer’s hair.

“I love you too, baby. Hey, uh- we still on for cocktails and karaoke with the lesbians tomorrow? I wanna prepare my rendition of ‘I Will Survive’.”

“You always do ‘I Will Survive’.” Marvin smiled.

“Yeah, at least I don't do ‘Crocodile Rock’ every time like Mendel does.”

They shared a smile and returned to their kiss, then to Marvin would climb on top of Whizzer and, well. You know the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> god two fics in a row what's going on


End file.
